Potion Mayham
by agent curly
Summary: Potion's a simple and ordinary thing students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do almost everyday and excel in (well most of them) but, with intense pressure and snakes in the same class as lions, things may get a bit out of hand. Especially when Draco Malfoy is up to no good?Warning story contains pranks and T or D's. Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot.
1. The Commotus Compleo Potion and the Note

**A/N This story had more chapters but because they were short I put them together. Don't worry it is all connected so it wont be hard to read.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot nor am I profiting from this story.  
**

* * *

**Summary**

Potions a simple and ordinary thing students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do almost everyday and excel in (well most of them) but, with intense pressure and snakes in the same class as lions, things may get a bit out of hand. Especially when Draco Malfoy is up to no good?

* * *

**Potions**

"Can anyone tell me what a unicorn horn, phoenix tears, basilisk fang, and a hippogriffs tail makes?" asked a greasy haired professor, wondering why in Merlin's name his teaching delinquents with the IQ of a sea monkeys.

A brown bushy haired girl with red robes hand instantaneously stood up. But to no avail.

"Anyone very well. Mrs. Parkinson what would the answer be." Asked the professor to a black haired girl with green robes.

"Umm… it's a type of umm… medical potion that helps cure anyone with whatever type of poison or virus in they may contain in their bodies." She finished with an uneasy giggle clearly not knowing the answer and saying what came to her mind.

"That's not exactly correct but, it is indeed a potion that cures a sickness or actually condition, so well done." Pansy surprised she wasn't in trouble smirked and leaned back on her chair.

"Well be working on the Commotus Compleo Potion tomorrow its purpose is to completely cure someone who is handicapped or has cerebral palsy for a short amount of time or for longer depending the amount the drinker takes. Since its complex well just be writing notes on it today and doing it tomorrow."

**10minutes later. **

An ebony black haired boy with brilliant shining forest green eyes was already half way done with his notes when a piece of folded parchment landed on his desk.

Cautiously he opened it and was confused by the context it only had two words and it read: Surprise Potter. Once done reading it exploded with a Bam and confetti shooting out startling all students.

Professor Snape stood up and walked to Harry's desk and glared before saying with a loud booming voice that held an edge "25 points of Gryffindor for causing mishap in my class and you'll be staying after class to clean this mess up. And be glad I didn't give you detention Potter."

"Class Dismissed!"


	2. A Malfoy's Plan means Trouble

**Next Day **

"Okay the partners for today are:

Malfoy, Zabini

Longbottom, Finnagan

Thomas, Patil

Parkinson, Greengrass

Potter, Granger

Crabble, Nott

Goyle, Weasley

Bla bla bla bla bla I stopped listening after Okay.

Any way today thanks to my astounding friend no scratch that followers no, peasants hmm like the sound of that. Thanks to my 'friends' (peasants) I'm going to spike Potters potions with a dragon's scale and two flobber worms. The dragon scale will cause the potion to have a negative impact and with the flobber worms added it will turn into an acid, that or it will turn anyone in spray distance a neon pink but, eh. Just imagine all the Gryffindorks in neon pink I'll have to make sure Colin takes a picture with his muggle picture taking thingy and send an exclusive to Romilda Vain.

**20minutes later**

Potter and Granger were almost done time to set my plan into action.

_No ones P.O.V_

_Harry -italic's __

Draco-normal _

**Hermione bold _**

"Hey Granger."

Hermione looks over her shoulder to know what in Merlin's name was Draco Malfoy interrupting her in potions.

**"What is it?" **she asked.

Draco stood up and gracefully walked to her desk, his head held high, not a hitch in his posture; if it wasn't for his uniform you would think he was a member of the Royal Family. Finally he reached the front and said "Nothing by any chance have you finished all your basilisk fangs I need one more for my potion." He said tilting his head and giving her a charming sexy grin that would make any girl melt faster than an ice cube next to a fire but, Hermione wasn't just any girl she knew he was up to something.

**"Yeah here."** she was about to hand it to him when.

_"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked his best friend looking up for the first time from stirring his potion counter clock wise for the twenty-third time._

**"Oh Harry I was just going to hand one of our extra basilisk fangs to Malfoy for his potion." **she replied

_"Why?" he asked with a weird expression on his face and a furrowed brow._

"Because I need one really Potter, once I think you can't get any more ignorant you surprise me." Malfoy said his smirk almost falling out of his face.

_"Why you little vermin. I wonder why you couldn't just stay a ferret you were so silent and as if any one would miss you." Harry said muttering the second sentence._

**"Harry stop Professor Snape is watching do you really want to get into trouble." **she whispered so only Harry could hear.

**"Here Malfoy" **she said giving Malfoy what he asked unknown to both Harry and Hermione that he already slipped the scale and worms into the cauldron.

* * *

**15minutes later**

Harry and Hermione's potion was not a crystal blue but instead a mustard yellow with a hint of baby vomit green and coffee color.

Err Herms I think something is wrong with the potion. –Harry

What happened I was certain we put all the ingredients in order and stirred properly? –Hermione

Professor Snape walks up behind them sneaking quietly not making a sound.

Well, well, well, what happened.-Snape sneered

We don't know sir.-Harry

Very well let's see what happened.-Snape

Snape gets caught of by a ding.

Oh I'll be right back and **DON'T** touch anything Potter.-Snape

**Harry's P.O.V. **

Snape just left phew, now what happened wait a minute.

Mia I think I might've saw something.

What? She responded looking up.

Well while I was mixing the potion I thought I saw something squirmy it had a brown yellow color and also something, I didn't actually know what it

was but it had a blue-green type color, oh and I think I saw a hint of purple. I said scrunching up my right eyebrow in remembrance.

Wait here. She said and left. She left unbelievable she has the decency to leave.

Scratch that she's back and caring a ,wow never would of thought, a book. (Hermione comes back caring a textbook that probably weighs a pound.)

**Hermione's P.O.V. (four minutes before she came back)**

Wait here. I told Harry and went to get my bag. It would be so much easier to have it next to our desks but no, we have to keep it at that table by the door.

Going through my bag I finally find my Care of Magical Creatures textbook.

I walk back to the desk and open the book to page 435 and 436 to see a picture of flobber worms.

"Harry did you by any chance might have seen this." I show him the book snapping him out of his trance.

"I wait a minute, now that I see it yes it did look like that."

"Okay did the other one look like this?" I say flipping the page to 1027 and 1028 showing him pictures of Dragons, the one that Harry described on the bottom left corner of page 1027.

"Yes." Harry said dumbfolded.


	3. KO's and Hospital Wings

**Snape walks back in.**

Now what did you do wrong Potter.-Snape

Why you.-Harry

Hermione covers my mouth before I could say anything that would result in point loss or detention.

Professor, please excuse Harry's behavior he hasn't been able to sleep lately and his becoming a tad choleric. –Hermione responded.

Very well, (Snape shifts his gaze from me to her) anyway Miss Granger do you know what caused the potion to take a wrong turn.

Actually we do, apparently Harry saw, what we believe to be a flobber worm and dragon scale. –Hermione

Is that so (shifts gaze back to me) Potter. –Snape says voice dripping with venom.

Hermione removes her hand away from my mouth so I could speak.

Yes Pra (Hermione elbow's me in the stomach) cough Professor.

Hmm… Well since nothings wrong don't move while I take a sample and figure out what happened. –Snape

Professor we finished our potion come check it. –Dean yelled

Be right back and 5 points for yelling Mr. Thomas. –Snape turns on his heel his cape slapping my shoulder.

That prat. – I tell Hermione.

I look over at Hermione ready to hear the usual tirade but catch her looking at the potion quite intently. I gently poke her and she turns slowly.

Hermione's P.O.V.

After Snape leaves I stare at the potion thinking about how in the world our potion could have screwed up.

Malfoy! That! Vile! Loathsome! Evil! Little! Cockroach!

Poke. Huh oh Harry.

"Harry what it is."

"Nothing, just what were you doing."

"Oh it's just that."

I stop Harry is looking at me the way Ron looks at a spider. I slowly turn around and see the potion bubbling. I'm frozen to the ground watching as the potion splashes all over me like a tidal wave and knocking Harry and I out.

The last thing we hear is "No Harry! Hermione!"

Ron's P.O.V.

Ugh great I'm doing the potion by myself Stupid Snape. Stupid Goyle. Why couldn't I be pared up with a Gryffindor but no. I bet its Dumbledore's way of promoting that stupid house unity junk.

Poor Harry and Mione grease ball is harassing them.

Oh great thanks a lot Dean we lost 5 points off of Gryffindor how are we gonna win the house cup if Snape keeps taking points off for know freaking reason.

Wait what's that.

"No Harry! Hermione!"

I rush over to my best friends laying on the floor covered in goop.

What is it Mr. Weasley that you have to scream. –Snape

I just glare. I know I am going to regret this but I open my mouth and say: **"Seriously My Best Friends Just Got a K.O. By a Potion AND Your Questioning MY Yelling!"**

75 points of Gryffindor for hollering at a teacher Mr. Weasley. –Snape

Hermione and Harry started to awaken.

What happened ? –Harry and Mione asked.

You got splattered by the potion. –R

Here. –Snape does some wand movement and they're no longer covered by the potion. But they are pink?

The Slytherns started to laugh while the Gryffindor students gasped and looked worried for their fellow house mates.

Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger go to Hospital wing you're excused from classes go. –Snape

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and finally realized why they were excused and laughed at.

They got up and left for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**On their way**

Wait you think the ferret did it? –HP

He was the only one could have done it. Our potion was fine then Malfoy comes for a few minutes' leaves and BAM. –HG

I guess your right yet again Mione. –HP

**They arrived at the hospital wing and went inside **

Oh dear, what happened. –Madam Promfrey.

We were doing the Commotus Compleo potion and accidentally added two unnecessary ingredients. –HG

I should have the antidote in the back trust me it isn't the first time that it has happened. –Madam Promfrey

She goes and comes back with a bright crystal liquid it looked like water but it couldn't have been.

Madam P. who did it happen too? –HP

Well Mister Potter it happened to Miss Lily Evans and Mr. Sirius Black when they were in there fourth year. Apparently Mr. Black was saying some quite disturbing things to Miss Evans; that their potion ended up exploding in their face, well except they didn't turn pink they turned yellow. She answered.

Wow well knowing Sirius he could be able to get on anyone's nerves eh Harry. –HG

Not funny Mione. –HP

Any way three droplets under the tong should work although there are side affects. It well either make your hair turn into different colors depending on your mood, make you say the truth as if under Veraserum, or make you perform accidental magic. –MP

Okay here we go. –HG

Cheers. –HP and HG

They swallow the potion and...


	4. Side Affects

It will take a few hours for the effects to sink in but the coloring already faded. You two should head to dinner.-Madam P.

* * *

**Hermione and Harry made their way to the Great Hall.**

Harry, you know if this is what happened to your mom and Sirius I wonder what the turn out was. –Hermione

Me too but that is not the point of interest what is going to happen to us. –Harry

I don't know Harry but were here. Let's go Ron is probably worried about us. –Hermione

They opened the doors and walked in together ignoring all the stares and whispers.

As they sat down Ron spoke.

How are you guys. What happened? –Ron

Hermione and Harry turned to each other than back at Ron

We are fine and ferret-boy over there ruined our potion.-Harry said glaring at particular ferret.

Malfoy! Do you want me to slug him.-Ron

No please don't , remember what happened last time. –Hermione

My wand was broken and what are the odds of it happening again with a fixed wand.-Ron

Well it's about fifty-fifty but it is you Ron and let's face it you are a bit. What's the word.-Hermione

Awesome.-Ron

No that is not it.-Hermione

Accident prone.-Harry suggested

Yeah that's it.-Hermione

I am not accident prone.-Ron

Yes you are.-Harry said unconsciously then covered his mouth.

Both Ron and Hermione turned to him and shrugged.

Look at him.-Hermione says looking at Malfoy

What about the filthy prat.-Ron

I don't know but I just want something to happen to him.-Hermione

Like what Mione.-Harry

Well it would be maybe a tad funny if I used magic and make that pumpkin juice his drinking spill on to his hair.-Hermione

It would be funny he worries more about his prefect hair than anything else to bad it won't happen.-Ron

I don't know it would be hilarious but then Mione would get in trouble and well you know. -Harry

Harry turned to look at Malfoy and noticed something above his head and apparently so did half of the great hall. There was a pitcher filled with pumpkin juice and suddenly it fell onto Malfoy's head spilling down to his robes.

He rose from his seat. Tension filling the air. Everyone fell silent. The thing he did next startled everyone.

"Ha. Ha. So amusing isn't it. NOW. WHO HAD THE NERVE TO Do This To Me."-Malfoy

The whole hall was silent.

"Some one better speak up. NO, well when I find out who it was lets just hope Merlin will let them live because I Swear that I will get them back far worse than any petty prank they have in this school."-Malfoy stood up and walked out of the Great Hall slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he left many murmured over who would enrage a Malfoy while the Gryffindor table laughed and wondered who did it. To many it was the most amazing prank ever put on a Slytherin let alone a Malfoy.

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione who had her mouth agape.

Mione what did you do.-Harry whisper-yelled

I.I.I didn't do anything I mean yes I thought it and I did want something to happen but I didn't do it. I mean I didn't even have my wand.-Hermione started.

Umm… Mione I think the side-affects have started.-Harry

What side affects.-Ron

When we were in the hospital wing we drank the antidote but their were side affects accidental magic, mood hair, and only being able to say the truth.-Harry

Which do you have, Harry.-Ron

I don't know but I'm guessing I'm gonna find out.-Harry

* * *

**Next day**

**Potions**

The golden trio was in their usual seats whispering about the so called side affects and what happened at dinner last night.

I think it was awesome. I mean sure before when we all had accidental magic it was hard but now that you have already gone through it, it should be easier. –Harry

That and the fact that you're Hermione you'll figure out a way.-Ron

Awe thanks guys.-Hermione

Oh and do you think you could do a rerun at what happened at dinner but do it with the Kool-Aid it would take for ever to wash it out and it would be payback for what he did to you guys I mean can you imagine Malfoy with red hair he would die just because 'it's the color poor Weasley's have'. You have to do it.-Ron

I will not. It's bad enough what happened it'll be worse if he finds out. I am not going to do anything of that sort. So if there is any thing you want to talk about fine but not that.-Hermione

* * *

**That moment Snape walked in.**

Well class since every one except for Potter and Granger finished the potion you can go to the next part of the assignment. Testing it. Now since Potter had the nerve to ruin the potion him and Miss Granger were working on they will have to come here after classes are over and begin again from the very beginning. They will also have the honor of testing each and every potion.-Snape said with a grimace.

That is so not fair grease ball it wasn't even my or Mione's fault. It was that stupid ferret who we can all see he finally got all the pumpkin juice out of his hair. –Harry said. However he didn't realize he said it until after he finished.

25 points of Gryffindor for talking back Potter.-Snape glared at Harry for the stupid nickname that he wished he wouldn't hear it again but like they say like father like son.

POTTER YOU DID THAT TO ME DIDN'T YOU.-Malfoy hollered from where he was sitting.

No, I did not ferret you shouldn't say false accusations and after what you did it was worth it.-Harry yet again said unconsciously.

Oh well if you didn't Pot-head than who did.-Malfoy

Mione.-Harry said than covered his mouth.

Harry.-Hermione squeaked.

The mudblood I should have known.-Malfoy said glaring venomously at Hermione.

ENOUGH! –Snape

I will not tolerate such language 10points of Slytherin 15points of Gryffindor. Now Potter do you have prove that Malfoy "ruined" your potion.-Snape

Not exactly but I can honestly say that it was perfectly fine before he should up.-Harry

Is that true .-Snape

Umm. Well yes sir. The potion was going fine their were no traces what so ever of the dragon scale or flobber worms before he showed up and then a few moments after he left. Well you know the rest.-Hermione

Well 10points of Slytherin. I am very ashamed of you Draco that potion was dangerous enough than you add the scale and you cold have killed them. You will also meet me here after dinner for your detention.-Snape

But that is so not fair. Where you not at dinner yesterday didn't you see what Granger did to me where is her punishment.-Malfoy

Granger did you or did you not cause the incident that happened yesterday at dinner.

Well if you must know sir my answer is yes, and no. You see the cure that Madam P. gave us had side affects only being able to say the truth, mood hair, and accidental magic. Which I accidentally learned I had yesterday so technically yes I did it but, I had no control over it.-HG

Hmm … Very well now considering Potter's attitude today I'm guessing he got the truth. Am I correct.-Snape

Well we are not exactly sure.-Ron

Very well now. Ms Granger well ask Potter a series of questions he we'll attempt to lie if he says the truth we'll know.

Okay. Umm… What is your middle name.-HG

James.-HP

What position do you play in Quidditch.-HG

Really Mione and I play seeker.-HP

Okay. In second year did you or Ron tell anyone about my so called mistake.-HG

Umm… If you mean the C related one no Ron was going to tell the twins but, I stopped him.-HP

Hey you said you wouldn't tell her about that.-Ron

Ron. How dare you and to the twins.-HG

Sorry.-Ron murmured

Okay since we obviously know that Potter can only say nothing but the truth. Well continue cause at this rate we won't get anything done. I have also changed my mind I will walk over to your desk and see whether it is worthy of a passing grade.

* * *

The class continues with Snape checking and making sure each potion was perfect and dismissing the one's that weren't.


	5. Trouble and Drama Deals and Terms

**After classes ended at the library.**

Ron: It was hilarious.

Harry: Easy for you to say. It was embarrassing.

Hermione: I agree with Harry although having Harry tell Luna how "hot" you think she is Ron, was quite amusing. You were so red.

Ron: Shut up.

Harry: When do the side affects wear off?

Hermione: Madam Promfrey didn't say.

Harry: Just perfect.

Hermione: How do you think I feel Malfoy already hated me now he is literally after my blood. Thanks for that Harry.

Harry: I couldn't help it.

At that moment Malfoy and his Slytherin goons walked in to the library looking for the golden trio.

Ron: Umm Mione you better start running ferret-boy and his goons just entered the library.

Hermione: Oh great. It was nice knowing you guys.

Harry: Hermione nothing is going to happen here. Put this on.

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out the famous invisibility cloak.

Just as Hermione put it on. Malfoy spotted Harry and Ron. He walked/marched over to them his goons stumbling behind him.

Well, well, well, where is she? –demanded Draco

Who are we talking about? –replied Ron

Shut up Weasel. I was talking to Potter.-Draco told Ron than turned to Harry.

Now where's Granger, Potter.-Draco

She's…-Harry started than covered his mouth with his hands and bit his lip.

Huh. Speak up didn't those parent of yours teach you it's impolite. Oh, that's right they died before they could have taught you to brush that hideous hair. It's almost as bad as the mudbloods.-Draco grimaced

Shut up and leave Malfoy we never needed you here so leave.-Ron

Wow need your boyfriend to fight for you now is that it.-Draco

Hermione suddenly goes behind a bookcase and puts the cloak into her bag. She than walks out tired of Malfoy and refusing to hide any longer.

Malfoy why don't you just leave and go fuck one of your dumb bimbo's-Hermione retorted startling the group.

Wow, Granger what colorful vocabulary you have.-Malfoy

Malfoy what do you want. –HG

I just wanted to 'talk' with you Granger about your amusing little prank. You made yesterday. I think I may have over reacted and I wanted to finally bury the hatchet. –DM

Please Malfoy I wasn't born yesterday what do you really want.-HG

Well, I'll just get to the point then I am just going to tell you that you should be careful cause I will return the favor.-M

Yeah and I care why.-HG

You should care goodbye Granger, Pothead, Weasel.-said Malfoy as he and his goons exited the library.

Hermione turned to her friends.

Should I be worried.

No way Hermione we are here for you.-Ron

Harry?-Hermione

Well I think you should be worried you never know what those lousy snakes well try to pull.-Harry

Harry.-Ron

What you know I cant lie.-Harry retorted

Its fine. But, you guys will be there for me right.

Of course.- answered both boys.

* * *

**At Dinner in the Great Hall**

Hermione everything will be fine.-Ginny said trying to get the brunet to calm down.

Just look at him he's up to something.-Hermione

They're teachers around he wouldn't do anything.-Ginny

Hey Hermione that prank on Malfoy was wow.-said a Gryffindor who she can't remember the name of.

Apparently word had gone out of what happened in potions and that Hermione did _that_ to Malfoy by the end of classes most of the school knew. Meaning all the Slytherin's were giving her dirty looks and tripping her. But that is all they were doing which frightened her knowing those snakes she wondered why they haven't hexed her yet. The only answer she thought of was that Malfoy wanted her to let her guard down and attack her when she least expected that or he was planning something so big that he wanted to mess with her head first before he put it into action.

Suddenly Malfoy walked into the Great hall with Blaze at his right Pansy at his left and Crabble and Goyle behind them carrying their stuff. Instead of going to their rightful table they go into uncharted territory. They walk right to where Hermione is sitting on their way all Gryffindor's grab their wands at the ready and glare. They finally are behind Hermione.

Granger.-Pansy spoke harshly

Hermione slowly turned around and swallowed

Yes.-HG

Well Granger and the rest of you Gryffindor's Draco has come and is here to well come to an agreement.-Blaze

If you try to hurt Mione you have to go through me.-Harry spoke

'And me's' were heard all over the Gryffindor table.

I am not here to fight Potter so stand down.-Malfoy

Then what do you want ferret.-Ron said he and Harry were already standing besides Hermione. Harry at her right and Ron at her left ready to protect.

Well, first I want to agree on some terms in private with Granger once we are done discussing you shall all know of the circumstances.-Draco

Fine.-Hermione spoke before anyone at her table could.

Very well we shall speak out side the Great Hall.-Draco started making his way to the doors.

Don't worry Granger, Pansy, Blaze and the rest well stay here.-Draco

But Draco that wasn't the plan.-Pansy

I don't care I wish to speak to her alone all of you go sit down I shall inform you of what happened after dinner.-Draco said speaking to his snakes.

He was about to step out.

Coming Granger.-DM

Hermione slowly got up grabbed her wand and walked outside of the great hall. The whole room filled with chatter all of what exactly was happening behind those doors.

* * *

** Behind those Doors**

What is it?-Hermione

I want you and your idiot friends to agree to meet in the R.O.R.-Draco

Why?-Hermione

Well l thought it over and an all out duel to the death seemed a bit over bored. So Theo suggested we do a little wager, a game per say.-Draco

What kind of game.-Hermione

If I am correct the muggle term is truth or dare.-Draco

Hermione stared at him intently uncertain of what to do she spoke with the first words that appeared in her head.

You want to play a game with Gryffindor and not just any game but a muggle one. Okay who the hell are you and what have you done with the ferret.-Hermione

Umm… Okay-Draco

Sorry, but what are the terms Blaze was saying about earlier.-Hermione

Oh that. Well we'll meet every Friday or on the week end till the end of the month. We'll play the game but with a twist after the game all of us we'll pick what they have to do. You and your Gryffindor's can write down anything you want us to do and well do the same but it has to be something that we'll last five days we will put the notes on a hat. Then each we'll take out a note it could either be your own or one of ours. For example if Theo takes out a note that says he can not have butter beer, or he has to be nice to Hufflepuff's he has to do it until the next meeting. If a person fails before the due date you have to take a note out of the punishment hat. Get it. –Draco explained

Yeah I guess but…-Hermione

Okay now you can only choose five people and yourself got it.-Draco

Yes.-HG

Good now do you agree yes or no.-DM

If I agree and we play the game you we'll no longer try to get back at me right.-HG

Yes.-DM

Then I agree.-Hermione

Very well. Lets go back inside and tell the news shall we.


	6. Detention

A/N I'm back here is a long chapter for you guys also I'm asking for requests on truth and dares for the characters to do in later chapter's it doesn't matter what it is as long as it isn't too inappropriate.

* * *

**Back inside the Great Hall**

(After they told the news)

Hermione I know I said I'll stick by you but seriously what were you thinking?-Ron

It didn't seem that big a deal so I said yes.-Hermione

Mione. I'll do it. You are the closest I have to a sister and I won't let anything happen to you.-Harry

Thanks Harry, I feel the same way about you.-Hermione

I'll be there for you too even if Ron doesn't want to.-Ginny

Hey I'm still doing it I just wanted to know in what state of mind Hermione was in when she agreed.-Ron

Harry elbowed him in the gut and spoke: So that's me, you, Ron, and Ginny. Who else are you going to ask you need two more people.

Hermione: I don't know but lets think about that after our detention.

Harry: Oh right I forgot about that.

Harry stood up and helped Hermione with her bag. They both walked out of the great hall and made their way to the dungeon's hoping whatever

Snape had for them wouldn't mentally scar them or wear them out.

**Dungeons**

Potter, Granger, Looks as if you finally decided to show up.- Snape spoke

You two will organize all the potions in the cabinet as described in this sheet after you're done you will organize all the books on the book shelves by the publish date then you'll clean up and wash all of the work stations. There will be no use of magic so hand them over. ( Doubtfully they did.) Afteryou complete all of that I'll return them and you may leave.-Snape finished with reciting his commands and gave Harry the parchment /sheet.

Suddenly Malfoy walked in holding an apron and feather duster.

There is no way I am going to wear that it's filthy and do you really think I'll use that.-He said referring to the items he brought in.

You will do it and wear it Draco or I shall speak to your father about what has caused you to be here in the first place.-Snape

Your only mad with me over what happened last time you came to the manor but seriously how can I not laugh.-Draco

Last time I tell you a story and show you picture's of my time at Hogwarts.-muttered Snape

Anyway, Draco while Potter and Granger are doing their deeds you shall dust this whole room I want it completely spotless and for that little comment earlier hand me your wand.-Snape

'Whatever.' Draco handed the wand and watched as Snape left and locked the door

* * *

**Hermione and Harry**

So if you want I'll organize the books since it is lots simpler and than when I'm done I'll help you with the shelves.-Hermione

Yeah that'll be great.-Harry

Harry went to the storage room to organize the ones in there first while Hermione started putting the books in the correct order.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

**(Harry's thought italized and speech normal)**

_Lets see what the greasy serpent wants me to do. I looked down and started reading._

**In the storage room**

1. Organize the first shelf by color.

2. Organize the second and third shelf alphabetically

3. Organize four through seven by most dangerous to least dangerous

4. Organize eight through ten by size of smallest to largest.

_I stopped there the following were the cabinets which surprisingly he wanted them in order from letters Z-A._

I sighed and got to work.

**With Hermione**

I started organizing all the book by the date but, I had to stop and look at Malfoy… Okay that sounded wrong. What I meant was well look at him he actually put on the apron and had a feather duster in his hands. That was a sight that I surely wouldn't miss and certainly wouldn't forget easily.

Hermione was indeed correct Malfoy had just finished dusting the professor's desk. Even when he was wearing a 'blasted apron' meant for house elves and 'worthless muggles' and holding a 'stick full of feathers at the end'. He tried to do it with as much grace as he could. Although it wasn't really working considering he kept grunting and cursing under his breath every five seconds.

Draco suddenly turned and saw Hermione staring usually during these circumstances he would have glared and thrown a witty remark her way but decided to go for a different approach.

Draco: So Granger do you already know who's going.

Hermione startled that she was caught and unaware of what he said answered with a "What?".

Draco: You know the ones for the game.

Hermione: Oh well I have four people and that's including myself.

Draco turned and started dusting some of the workstations at the front.

You still need two more people. He said.

Hermione: Yes, I am very aware of the terms but I don't know who to ask. Do they all have to be from Gryffindor?

Hermione returned to putting the books in their place while Draco pondered over her question. He momentarily stopped his cleaning and looked at her.

Draco: Well yes, I suppose they do. I mean it would be unfair since it is suppose to be Gryffindor's and Slytherin.

Hmm… Well okay see you then. I'm gonna go help Harry.-she answered and made her way over to the storage room ready to help her green eyed friend.

* * *

**After Detention**

I can not believe we finished I thought we'd be there till spring break.- Harry told Hermione on their way back to the Common room.

Hermione smiled as they made their way up the spiral stair case and waited for it to stop. Harry had the effect of making things sound easy and no longer difficult . It was that or the fact that they were finally done with the trouble. They finally stopped and made their way to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password" the Fat lady asked.

Harry and Hermione answered with a 'golden snitch' and made their way inside and up to their dorms.

* * *

A/N Remember to Review or PM if you have any thoughts on the Truth and Dares. I am open to all types of request as long as they aren't too inappropriate. I will updated some time between this week and next Monday. But i will still be open for request and thoughts. Also if you haven't checked out my other story Shh! Girls Only! please do.

Agent C.- Is out and will see you later.


	7. Truth and 'Outrageous Dares'

**Here is an Extra-Long chapter it contains about a total of 2,400 words and that's without the author's note's. I hope you enjoy it. It took a lot of hard work but I finally finished. This chapter contains the first T or D part and I really hope I get reviews. Also I will not be updating until a week from now as I will be having two extremely important exams, so sorry but I really need to pass and holding my stories is the only way to do it. Anyway enjoy and please review when I come back I just want to see at least one or two new reviews saying that i did a good job.**

* * *

**Friday**

It's been four days since the incident that caused Hermione and Harry to have side affects and three days since the deal between Hermione and Draco, and their detention.

If you are wondering what happened the day before well lets just say it was a day filled with work and exhaustion.

…_**Flashback…**_

_**Snape did not go easy on them at all. Harry and Hermione had to do and test the potion the day before and couldn't leave until they finished which resulted in Harry being late to Quidditch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had Quidditch practice in the afternoon and had to do homework after they finished. This meant they had to skip dinner which resulted in Ron complaining about how hungry and tired he was. That and Ginny complaining how badly she needed a shower and since Harry could no longer take it and since he could only tell the truth resulted in him yelling at them and saying 'For them to shut up and stop arguing, that they were annoying and he just wanted to finish the stupid homework and take a blasted shower'. That caused another argument until finally Hermione came up from the library and made them all be quiet.**_

_**For Draco it was let's just say better. He did indeed have tons of work but, with his level of intelligence managed to finish it in the library. There he noticed Hermione and had a quite peaceful afternoon together with her. Finishing their assignments two hours before dinner started. They talked about the deal and if she had anyone in mind for the games. Eventually she went with Parvatil and Dean. A while after it was time for dinner and they went to the great hall walking to their own tables. After Draco had his own Quidditch practice so he spent the rest practicing. **_

…_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

**They where all in the R.O.R. Getting ready for the game to begin.**

"Okay these are the rules. 1. Everyone has five passes to skip whatever truth or dare you don't want to perform once you finish them you must choose wisely because whatever it is you must do it. 2. If by the end of the game you still have some passes you'll be able to use those and the ones we'll give you on another week that we play the game. 3. Group dares must be performed.4. We will play four rounds per game after all the rounds are finished we will put your number of points in a piece of parchment that I will pass out later. Now the last and final rule is that at the end each one of us will have to write a dare to put in the hat ,that again I will conjure up later, Who ever gets whatever dare must fulfill it before we come back for another game. Those who do not complete the dare will have to take a paper out of another hat with a dare you must either perform in front of us or in the great hall. Oh I forgot whatever happens in this room does not leave if done so you will be disqualified and punished."-Malfoy said reciting all the rules.

"Fine whatever Malfoy; let's get on with the game."-Dean said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at Parvatil.

"Alright then everyone on the floor."

"Why do we have to be on the floor Draco there are couches."

"Alright. Alright everyone can either sit on the floor or couch. Happy, Pansy."

"Very."

_**Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria sat on a couch with Blaze and Theo sitting on the arm rests. Draco sat on a Black leather wizarding chair recliner next to Blaze. While Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the couch opposite of Pansy's with Ron on the arm rest. Parvatil and Dean sat in a zebra striped love seat on Harry's side next to Draco. **_

"Okay let's see who goes first shall we."-Draco said.

**"Dean"**

An automatic voice said which Draco explained was the room which he charmed to do that.

"Dare" he said with uncertainty.

**"Get in a bathtub while the group gets bags of ice and fills the tub giving you an ice bath. After the tub is filled you must stay in it for more than four minutes." said the automatic voice.**

"You must be joking. Do I seriously have to?"

"You either do it, or forfeit Thomas."-Theo

"Fine but do I have to take of my clothes off."

"You can keep them on. I don't want to be scared for life ."-Pansy

"Oh please you'd probably like it Parkingson"-Dean said with a smirk and winked while Pansy gasped and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but, how there are no laboratories here?"

"Easy. Dean this is the room of requirement if you require a tub and a bathroom just start picturing a room in your head add a sink than the loo than the tub." Hermione said as the group watched a room appear.

"See simple as that."-Hermione said in triumph

Dean and the others walked into the room staring at the décor it was classy but simple a marble sink with a mirror on top the pearl colored toilet next to the sink and a large bathtub with two bags of ice on the floor next to it.

"Not to shabby Granger nice job. Now, Thomas in the tub while the rest of us pour the ice inside."-Draco said opening one of the ice bags and trying to pick it up.

Dean did as he was told and got in the tub sitting down with his back leaning to the back of the tub. Draco unable to carry the bag any longer dumped all the ice in the tub.

"Oww! Damn it Malfoy the ice is solid rock and freezing and you decide to throw it on me."- cried out Dean shivering, the ice getting to him.

"Sorry about that any way I think you guys should pour the other bag while I make a timer and set it to four minutes."-said Malfoy rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The group did as they were told and were waiting for the time to finish so they can get back to the game.

"Has it been four minutes yet?"-Ron and Blasé complained

"It hasn't even been a minute."-Harry said sitting on the floor next to Hermione playing with her hair.

"Hey I wonder if I can."-Hermione said than stopped every body stared at her.

"You can what tell us you already brought it into the open might as well finish it."-Daphne.

"Well I was thinking if I could use my accidental magic to make everyone float around but it's a stupid thing to do."-Hermione said leaning into Harry.

"Well why don't you try it, might be fun."-Harry said.

Murmurs of agreement filled the air.

"I'd rather not what if something goes wrong. I mean something that I didn't want to happen happened and it ended up wrong so I'd rather not."-Hermione

"It's alright and there is only two minutes left."-Ginny said yawning

"Guys I'm freezing and the ice is starting to melt,"-Dean said shivering "are you sure this won't give me frost bite or get me sick with ammonia."

You'll probably be freezing so I'll conjure up some blankets and a bowl of soup what do you like."-Parvatil kindly asked Dean

"Which ever you want as long as it's hot."

"Alright be right back."-she said going to the main area with the couches.

"Okay Dean you can get out the four minutes have already passed."- Harry said getting up and offering his hand to Hermione, which she gratefully accepted.

Dean got out and he and the rest of the group walked to the couch area noticing that the other half of the room has turned into a mini kitchen with Parvatil standing over a pot on top of the stove stirring.

"It's almost done and there's enough for everyone also the blankets are right next to Draco's seat."-Parvatil

The group gave the blankets to Dean and Harry gave up his seat on the couch to Dean for him to be comfortable. Parvatil came with a bowl of soup and gave it to Dean then she made a small –medium sized table appear and made all the other eleven bowls of soup float to the table.

"It smells really good what is it"-Astoria said picking up her spoon and taking another small sip.

"Japanese Miso noodle soup," Parvatil answered. "Do we continue with the game or wait till we finish eating?"

"We'll eat and continue."-Blaze said with a mouthful of noodles in his mouth.

**"Dean has received 5points for fulfilling his dare." The room's automatic voice said.**

* * *

**"Daphne is next" the voice said.**

"Truth I don't feel like doing anything physical."

**"Who in the room would you say has the best fashion sense?"**

"Well if I must Ginny does."-Daphne said.

**"For answering and completing your question you get 1point."**

**"Ron is next."**

Dare.-Ron said putting his now empty plate of soup on the table.

"The group must each slap you as hard as they can and you have to do your best to not respond or move."

"What? There is no way I am doing,"-Ron got caught of by Ginny clucking like a chicken "Fine!"

_**The groups decided in letting Theodore go first since he was sitting across from Ron, followed by Astoria, Daphne and Pansy. Afterwards Blaze, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Parvatil will go with Dean going last.**_

As Theo went and slapped Ron the whole group put down their foreign soup bowls and watched intently to see if the red head would over react. Surprisingly he didn't even flinch. When Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy slapped him he didn't even blink. Blaze gave him a slap that echoed and left a red hand print on his face yet he failed to show any emotion. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all gave him a pity slap. While Draco gave him a slap three times harder than Blaze and would have gone for seconds if Ginny and Harry didn't have their wands pointed at him. As for Parvatil she just gave him a small tap to the face and Dean still freezing barely touched his face before pulling his hand back to cover it in his blankets.

Afterwards the robotic voice said that Ron has won 5points for the dare. After it said that Ron started spluttering about how 'his face bloody hurt.'

* * *

**"Group truth"**

**"Would you rather die drowning or by being burned alive.**

Draco: Drowned

Pansy: Drowned

Ginny: Burned, you die faster which means the pain will be over quicker.

Parvatil: Drowned

Blaze: Burned

Hermione: Drowned

Harry: Drowned

Ron: Drowned

Daphne: Burned

Astoria: If Daphne is gonna die burning than I'm dying with her.

Dean: Drowned

Theo: Burned

**"For completing your group dare each of you get 1 point. **

* * *

**The next person up is Hermione."**

"Truth"

**"Who is the most obnoxious person you have ever met."**

"Romilda Vain, She is a worthless and pathetic woman who has nothing better to do than to go around spreading rumors and ruining people's lives. She also uses propaganda to make herself seem 'amazingly wonderful' and the people she despises 'horrible and cruel people'. She also said that I supposedly am a two timing gold digger."–Hermione said glaring into thin air her hands, now fists at her side.

Everyone besides Harry, Ginny, and Ron, just stared at her some had their eyes wide, mouths opened, and heads tilted.

**"Hermione Granger receives 2points." The room said breaking the silence.**

**"Next up is Parvatil."**

'Umm… Dare" she said uncertain

**You must transfigure yourself into a monkey. Afterwards have a tantrum and eat a banana.**

"What? That has to be the most outrageous thing that I have ever heard."-Parvatil said

"So, you're not going to do it."-asked Dean

"Well is she doing it or not."-Theo

"If she's not doing it she'll have to give up one of her passes."-Draco

Parvatil annoyed of this conversation finally gave in.

"Fine but, if either of you speak of this to anyone I will destroy you."-Parvatil said picking up her wand and closing her eyes. She started to picture herself about two inches smaller, with brown fur, a long tail, and big round monkey ears; fully aware that her friends and opposing house was watching her slowly turn into a primate.

After her transformation she looked up and saw the group looking at her some close to laughing, others surprised and impressed at her transfiguring skills. She slowly remembered the other part of the dare and let a small grin appear on her new simian body.

She got down on all fours and started crawling all around the room. She suddenly stopped and stood up letting out a.

Ohh-Ahh! Ohhh-Ahhh-Ahha!

She started jumping all around the room doing handstands and cartwheels. She went over to the table which had the bowls of soup. She picked up a bowl and took a sip doing a spit take then throwing the table to the floor. Hearing as the ceramic bowls crashed.

Ohh-Ahhh! Ahh-Ahh!

"Just give her a damn banana and for Merlin's sake make her stop!"-Yelled Draco

Pansy quickly conjured a banana and threw it to Parvatil who caught it with her left foot. She peeled and ate the banana then slowly pictured herself evolving from an anthropoid into a human being.

After the entire ruckus died down and the mess was cleaned. The room announced that Parvatil had won 6points. Afterwards it said that round one of four was over. As well as the points every one had. Parvatil in first place with Dean and Ron tied for second, Hermione in third (fourth) place, Daphne in fourth (fifth) place and everyone else behind her tied for fifth (sixth)

Parvatil: 7point

Dean: 6points

Ron: 6points

Hermione: 3points

Daphne: 2points

Ginny: 1point

Blaze: 1point

Pansy: 1point

Harry: 1point

Astoria: 1point

Draco: 1point

Theo: 1point

* * *

A/N That was it hope you enjoy it as I said on top I won't be here till next week and please show me how much you enjoyed the story through a review. Next chapter we'll be part 2 of 4 in the T or D. Oh and before I forget and leave, you guys can send in your own T or D's and I'll put em' in the story as long as it isn't too inappropriate. So REVIEW!


	8. Truth or Dare Round 2

**A/N I'm back here is a long chapter for you guys. Review! P.M. Follow! Favorite! Don't be lazy assholes I know a hell lot of you read this stuff so "Would it Freakin kill you guys to just press a stupid button and wright something."also remember you can send in your own T or D's and I'll find a way to put it in here.**

* * *

**Round 2**

**_Hermione is up._**

I'm taking a risk. Dare.

**_Dean and Pansy are your parents they catch you and Harry doing something you shouldn't explain yourself to them._**

What! There is no way I am going to pretend to be married to idiot here and that muggle Granger is my daughter.-Pansy said with a grimace on her face pointing to said people.

Oh please as if I want to pretend to be married to a shallow arrogant pureblood who thinks everyone else is beneath her.-Dean said glaring at the 'arrogant pureblood.'

Well you two stop arguing it's not as if you guys are actually getting married all you have to do is sit down and listen to Hermione.-Ginny

Fine hurry up and explain Granger the sooner you finish the quicker I can stop pretending to be this dimwit's wife.

Okay let me just think of something.-Hermione

Hermione coming up with what to say put on her best 'I am so sorry' look and turned to Pansy and Dean.

'Look Pansy… I mean mom and De-ad I never. Okay I meant what I did and knew of the consequences but, I just couldn't help myself. (Hermione said eyes on her. She casually put her palm to her forehead and closed her eyes in both remembrance and sorrow) Harry and I were just finishing our homework when I suddenly dropped my spell book.(she looked back up too her 'parents') The book fell on a page that I knew for a fact that I have never read it. It was an advance seventh year spell that I knew we could both do. We couldn't resist not being able to do it. Both Harry and I had to try it so we did. I know it isn't right doing magic when your under-age but as I said it was so tempting to do so. I am so sorry.(she said with a pout on her lips and her eyes filled with regret for her 'decision')I wasn't suppose to and I am ready for any punishment that you have to give me.'-Hermione said finishing her impromptu performance looking down and sniffing.

Harry and Ron smiled, over the years Hermione had gotten better at making up stories and lie's to avoid getting in trouble when they're on another wild adventure; although she is well known to choke under pressure.

Wow! Hermione that was amazing. I give you and your performance an eight good acting skills but you can do so much better.-Ginny said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

**_For the performance and completing the dare Hermione receives 5points._**

Well I guess that's alright

* * *

**_Next up Dean_**

Well since the last time I chose Dare I almost turned into a human popsicle I choose Truth.

**_Answer the following. Hot or not: Red hair._**

Both Ginny and Ron stared at each other than at Dean.

Dean smirked looking directly at Ginny.

Not.

Ginny glared…

Just kidding love it looks great on you. Red hair is hot.

**_For answering 2points_**

Great! (Sarcasm implied)

**_Group Dare_**

**_The group must reenact an important event of muggle history._**

Granger, Thomas you're both familiar with muggle history what do we do.-Daphne

Well since I have only learned four years worth of muggle history I don't really know. I mean I do know some but I don't seem to recall any I mostly forgot about most of the muggle world and started focusing on the wizarding one.-Hermione

Yeah and if Hermione doesn't know I don't either.-Dean

Well I guess we forfeit.-Astoria

**_For not completing your dare each will be loosing 2points and will be stripped of one of your passes._**

Oh that's just peachy.-Pansy

**_Draco is next._**

Eh, Truth I don't really care

**_If Ginny was your girlfriend and called you at 3am to talk would you ignore the call and wait till later or answer._**

Draco and Ginny looked at each other than quickly look away both slightly blushing.

I would say ignore the call.-Draco said smirking

Cough filthy cough ferret cough.

**_For answering 2points_**

Just Marvelous (sarcasm noted)

* * *

**_Pansy is next._**

Dare I'm no sissy.

**Send a letter that says 'I love you Harry' to some one you know.**

No way in Hades am I doing that. I won't send a letter pretending to be another one of Potter's stupid fan girls.

Yes, because apparently acting like one of Malfoy's stupid fan girls is the only thing you are actually qualified to do.-said Dean silently causing a snort from Hermione.

Why don't you just shut up Thomas!-Pansy barked

I don't think so Parkinson.-Dean barked back

Parkinson are you doing it or not?-Ginny

Fine just hand me some paper and a quill will you.-she snarled

She quickly started scribbling on the piece of paper, after a couple of minutes she stopped and conjured up an envelope. After putting the letter in the envelope she made a stamp with the Parkinson family crest appear and put it on one of the corners of the envelope.

There finished.-Pansy

I'll take that thanks Pansy.-Draco said snatching the paper from her grasp.

Draco!-Pansy said reaching for the envelope.

Don't worry Pansy I'll save you the trouble and send it for you.-Draco said in false sincerity

Pansy's eyes went wide

You wouldn't dare?

The group watched between them. Draco called his new owl and tied the letter to it. Before he could Pansy quickly accio'ed it.

Since it says someone I know and it doesn't specify who I'll just give it to Astoria.

Astoria was given the letter.

Well are you gonna open it-Blaze

Oh tell her to read it.-Parvatil

Daphne annoyed and impatient snatched the envelope out of her sister's hands and opened it. Her eyes traveled the letters on the page.

This is pure gold. I had no idea you cared so much about Potter, Parkinson. Hear this.

_**(italicized-bold stuff she crossed out)**_

"Dear Harry you are so (apply air quotes) sweet and kind. **_Yeah right as if _**Your hair although messy at times is a-dork-able. Your eyes are as deep as the forest ever greens. **_Each word I write is literally stabbing me._** It's also good that you have gotten into Quidditch as it has done you very good,** (****_sarcasm implied.)_** (Pansy looks disgusted Harry's cheeks turn pinkish) You are amazingly heroic for only a true brave wizard will stand up to the dark lord. **_This means you are either really brave or stupendously stupid._**Many admire you greatly but why wouldn't they**.****_ I really hate you right now Draco. _**I love you Harry Potter **_barf_** **_I am dying here_** you are one of a kind."

Surprisingly I am okay with it you can keep her if you want Potter.-Draco

Nah you can have her no offense Parkinson.-Harry

Pansy scoffs 'Yeah right don't flatter your self Potter I don't like you not now not ever.'

**For completing your dare you get four points for finding a loophole you get an extra point. For a total of five points. **

**Next up Daphne.**

Dare!

**Have a player write on your forehead**

Whatever

I'll do it.- Theo

I'm fine with it as long as you don't draw your 'little friend' on my forehead or anything near that sort or I will crucio you where the sun don't shine. Got it!

Got it. Now hand me one of those muggle markers.-Theo

Here.-Dean handed him a black sharpie

Theo quickly scribbled something than turned around so the group could see her. Draco and Blaze burst out laughing first followed by Pansy, Ginny, and Dean. Soon afterwards the rest joined in (besides Daphne and Theo)

That is one of your best works Nott.-Blaze

Why thank you I think dear Daphne will like it don't you.

Oh Theo she'll love it so much.-Draco

Daphne quickly ran back to the laboratory and checked her reflection in the mirror. She saw the words.

dail teg ot stnaw ohw hctiB ynroH a ma I

It took her a while to finally see the writing correctly

In the next room Draco was counting backwards from three.

Mate you better start running you have about-Draco

3…

2…

1…

Theodore Nott you are DEAD!

There it is.-Draco

Daphne rushed out of the restroom and was about to seriously maim Theo.

Blaze and Draco holded her back while Pansy took away her wand.

Theo though he knew he was in danger couldn't help himself.

I was so correct on that first part.

**Daphne receives 2points. **

* * *

**Next up is Theodore.**

Truth

**Who is hotter Daphne or Astoria**

Astoria is fine and all but, I say Daphne and if you really want to then I'm right here.-said Theo he then turned and winked at Daphne while she puts her hands in a position that indicates she wants to strangle him.

**Theodore receives 3points**

Oh come on! That asshole wrote on my forehead and I get 2points. Why does he get more than me!

The reason for it is. Because I am awesome baby!

Daphne rolls her eyes at the comment

**Next Harry**

Why not, Dare.

**Introduce yourself to Ginny and pretend like it's the first time you've met her.**

Well alright.-Harry says than stands up and walks over to Ginny.

Hello I'm Potter, Harry Potter and it is without a doubt my pleasure to meet such a fine young women such as yourself.-Harry said with a charming smile which he no doubt inherited from his father.

Ginny blushed.

Sorry what was that I don't believe I know your name?-Harry asked

Ginny Weasley nice to meet you Harry.-Ginny said with a small smile the blush still on her face.

Harry taking her hand and kissing it. "Ginny what a lovely name you have it is as lovely as thou's hair."

Ginny blushes a darker shade of red that can match the reddest rose.

Okay Romeo cut out the act already before I throw up my lunch.-Dean

I actually agree with Thomas cut out the mushy stuff.-Theo

Fine I guess I'm done.-Harry says going back to his seat. Ginny glared at Dean and Theodore for ruining the moment.

**5points for Harry's performance.**

Wow being a Casanova gets you five points, good to know.-Blaze

* * *

**Round Two is Over **

The scores are Hermione and Dean tied for first. Parvatil in second (third) Ron, Pansy and Harry tied for third (fourth) Theo and Daphne tied for fourth (fifth) Draco in fifth (sixth). While the rest have zero points. Furthermore the participants now have only four remaining passes.

Hermione: 6

Dean: 6

Parvatil: 5

Ron: 4

Pansy: 4

Harry: 4

Theo: 2

Daphne: 2

Draco: 1

Ginny: 0

Blaze: 0

Astoria: 0

* * *

A/N Don't take this personally but, as I said up there DON'T BE ASSHOLES AND REVIEW FOR ONCE!

Also please send in your own T or D's running out of idea's here. Creative Criticism is aloud just no fowl language. Tell me what you like or dislike I'll see what I can do. Also before I sign off (to fall of the face of the earth only to come back in two maybe three weeks) if you haven't read my story Shh! Girls! Only!(BTW Guys can read too it's just the title) please do so sequel coming soon.


	9. Round 3

**ROUND 3 of 4**

It wasn't as bad at the first round.-Parvatil

Speak for yourself you don't have writing on your forehead. I tried taking it off with some water but, it didn't work and I told Draco if I could take it of with magic and he said that would get me disqualified.-Daphne said clearly still pissed.

Oh come on Daphne it stopped being funny ages ago cough not cough.-Draco said with his original smirk.

What I really enjoyed was Pansy's love letter to Harry "Oh Harry you're hair is adorable" ha-ha. And I said you didn't have a sense of humor.-Dean mockingly said before bursting into fits of laughter.

Yeah but what about Mr. Casanova I bet the Weaslett really enjoyed it "Your hair is as lovely as thou's name", ha-ha.-Blaze

Shut up Zabini before I send you one of my famous bat-boogey hexes.-Ginny said glaring

Is that a threat?-Blaze questioned

No, it's a warning.-Ginny

Guys as much as I would enjoy watching Blaze get beat up by the Weaslett can you guys hold your anger and fists long enough until after the game.-Draco

Hey!

**Next up is Astoria**

Dare

**You and Hermione must pretend to be in love with Draco than the both of you well have a sword fight to see who gets him. **

I am not doing that!

Come on Mione maybe you can get some extra points or something.-Harry

I can not believe you actually want me to act like a stupid fan girl well Harry since you obviously haven't noticed I am Hermione NOT PANSY!

Mione it's not that but come on how bad would it be it could be fun.-Harry

Okay than why don't you fight for Him then!

Well for one which I thought was obvious I'm not gay and the dare doesn't involve me.-Harry said in obvious tone.

Yeah Hermione and watching you in a fight might be interesting to watch.

Don't you dare encourage him Ronald!

Come on Hermione just get it over with.-Harry

Okay that is it who the hell are you people because you aren't the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that I know. The real Harry would support my decision and stand by me while the real Ron would be red in the face yelling about how I would never fraternize with the enemy!

Hermione it's alright I'll just forfeit.-Astoria said kindly but clearly disappointed

No I'll do it but Harry Potter after I finish with Astoria and Draco I am coming after you. As for you Ronald.-Hermione said giving him a slap that out did all the others he was given.

Blimey Hermione what was that for.

Being an Idiot.

In a puff of white smoke Hermione and Astoria were wearing lady gladiator battle armor. The outfit for Hermione was a white skirt with gold stripes that ended a little above the knee, a white sports bra and some gold sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail keeping the hair out of her face. The out fit for Astoria was a brown skirt with bronze stripes that also ended a little bit above the knee, a brown sports bra, and bronze sandals. Astoria's hair was pulled back with a bronze head band. Both girls were holding a shield in their left arm and a sword on their right hand.

Blaze, Theo, and Dean wolf whistled while Harry and Draco just stared Ron however was another matter as his mouth was wide open drooling a river.

Oh you guys look amazing.-Parvatil

Yeah you both look great both the colors seem to suit you.-Ginny

The girls blushed at the compliments and muttered their thanks.

Wait weren't they suppose to act all lovey dovey to Draco first.-Theo

Just as he said that another puff of white smoke was disappearing. With Draco sitting on a solid gold throne dressed as a Roman Emperor of sorts with his white toga outfit with a shoulder attached drape a golden crown, belt and sandals. As well as the whole room turning into a roman colosseum.

Well don't I get any compliment no Draco you are amazing or Draco you look so handsome Draco everyone should worship the floor you walk on.

Malfoy when I look at you I am between laughing out loud and throwing up my lunch or in this case dinner.-Ginny says with a smirk trying to contain her laughter.

The feeling is mutual Weasel.

I'm glad we have our feelings in check Ferret.

Can we please get along with the dare I have always wanted to be in a sword fight.-Astoria

You have already been in one with me.-Daphne

Yeah but, that was fencing practice not an actual fight.

No offence but can we continue I actually want to do this I think it well be fun.-Hermione

Alright first you guys need to be all over Draco then Draco has to say in a big gladiator voice that the one who wins shall have him yada yada yada.-Blaze

Alright Let the Dare Begin!-Draco

That sounded awesome!-Draco

Astoria started walking towards Draco's throne putting her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

Oh Draco your hair is so soft.

Thanks Astoria.-Draco said smiling "Finally" he thought.

Hermione just smirked "Oh it's so on", she thought but, first.

Harry remember to either obliverate me or hit me with a bag of bricks until I loose memory of this.

What are you going to do?-Harry

Hermione just ignored him and walked towards Draco holding in her laughter she couldn't believe what she was about to do. When she finally reached his throne she gently sat on his lap and started to twirl a strand of his hair.

You look amazingly handsome Draco.-she said coping the words he said earlier slightly blushing.

Draco looked down at her face wondering if he was hallucinating.

Hey! Back off Hermione he is mine.

Why should he be yours when I clearly deserve him?

Every one was mesmerized the scene before their very eyes was quite a spectacular show.

Hey girls it's alright there is enough of me for the both of you.-said Draco deciding to but in.

He clearly wants me he is just being nice so I'll make it easy for him Back Off.-Astoria

Why don't you back off you little wench!

How dare you.-Astoria said seething and pulling Hermione off of Draco muttering a quiet sorry and having a playful glint in her eyes.

Both of them were trying their hardest not to blurt out laughing and start rolling on the floor.

Girls I have come up with a solution.

The girls as well as their audience turned to look at him.

The both of you shall duel for me.

A duel sounds splendid what a wonderful idea your intelligent brain has come up with.-Hermione

Well if there are no arguments Let the Duel Begin!

A huge fog filled the entire area while Draco and the gang found themselves in front row seats staring at Astoria and Hermione on the battle field.

Astoria swung forward about to slash Hermione, Hermione defending herself put her shield out in front of her blocking the blow. Astoria tried another strike trying to hit Hermione's shoulder but Hermione used her sword and stopped it midway with the two swords clashing. Hermione swung forward striking Astoria on her left arm.

Shit! Hermione!

Astoria used her shield to block her while holding her sword trying to stab Hermione every chance she got she finally hit Hermione on her stomach. Hermione thought of an idea to win as she also followed Astoria's lead and shielded herself she then got the sword and took a wild swing making Astoria take a few steps back.

Astoria faked left then swung right about to strike Hermione when she thought better of it and pushed her forward with her shield Hermione loosing her footing fell to the floor. Looking up Hermione noticed she was beaten and dropped her sword and shield.

The sound of two horns blowing sounded indicating the end of the Duel and the champion. Draco stood up.

"I shall declare the winner of the duel Astoria."

The group all clapped and applauded Astoria helped Hermione up and both of them bowed and curtsied laughing.

POOF!

Suddenly the arena was vanquished and Draco, Hermione, and Astoria found themselves dressed back in there uniforms and in Hermione and Astoria's case no longer harmed.

**Astoria has won 5points; Hermione and Draco for helping her succeed in her dare win 3points each.**

Yay!-Astoria

Double Yay!-Hermione

Triple Yay!

Seriously did you really have to ruin it for us Draco?-Astoria

What Granger can say it but I can't.

Well for one Hermione is a girl and unless you aren't telling us something, don't ruin it.

Damn girl.

What did you just say?-Astoria/Hermione

Nothing!

**Next up is Blaze **

Alright then considering that the dares are worse than the truth's. I choose truth.

**What is the worst decision you have ever made as a kid**

This is gonna take a while.

Hurry up Blaze.

Oh I got it the worst decision I have ever made is meeting Draco than excepting him as a friend.

Wow don't I have the greatest friends.-Draco said in a bitter sickly sweet tone and a glare in Blaze direction.

**3points to Blaze next up Ginny**

Eh dare what's the worst thing I would be doing.

**Drink out of the toilet and pretend it's the most delicious thing you have ever tasted.**

Not again!

Everyone hearing this comment turned to look at her excluding Ron who was laughing at the memory.

That was hilarious although not as good as,

If you even think of speaking of it again Ron, when we get home you should check your bed because I swear there will be a million tarantellas.

Alright so, are you going to do it baby sister?

Fine but, this better give me a hell lot of points. Also I have the right to ask this has anyone gone to the toilet.

I have, before I checked my reflection and found the wonderful words of wisdom on my forehead thanks to Theodore the idiot.-Daphne said blushing

_Great_, wait.-Ginny closed her eyes and started picturing something. Suddenly the small table disappeared and in its place was a toilet.

Okay all you have to do is drink the water and savor it the best that you can.-Blaze

Good luck Ginny, oh and if we do get back together remind me about this before we kiss.

Oh please the day I get back with you Dean, is the day that I loose my memory of who you are.

Parvatil passed Ginny a glass.

That is for well you know unless you want to drink right out of. –Parvatil

No, thank you.-Ginny said lowering the glass and taking _'water'_ out of the loo taking a small sip before gulping it down and reaching down for seconds when Ron stopped her.

You don't have to drink all of it you know and wait.-Ron said sniffing the air then grabbing the glass from Ginny he slowly raised it to his lips.

Eww, seriously Ron I know you could pretty much eat anything or in this case drink but, toilet water gross.

Ron ignores Hermione's comment and takes a small sip before gulping it down as Ginny did before.

Clever I see Fred taught you well sister and this is pretty good pineapple I'm guessing.

Yep.

Wait what.-Astoria

We are in the R.O.R. I just imagined a clean unused toilet filled with clear pineapple juice; pretty good no.

It was good but does it count.

**Three points for doing the dare plus three extra for finding a clever loophole.**

Heck yeah!

**Group Truth**

** Would any of you consider getting into a fight with a hippogriff/Naga Hybrid? **

Ginny: Probably but, I doubt it.

Daphne: Well for one I'm not stupid so no.

Ron: Of course I am surprised we haven't faced one though have we.

Draco: I would consider it but wouldn't do it I'm not stupid.

Astoria: No.

Pansy: I would think about it how could you not imagine what the beast would look like but I would never imagine of fighting it.

Theo: Nope.

Parvatil: I would say yes but honestly no.

Hermione: Well if necessary yes and no Ron we haven't faced one yet.

Blaze: Nah man I like bein' alive.

Harry: Yeah why not it's bound to happen sooner or later I mean we faced a troll and million of other things.

Dean: Yeah I guess I ain't a Gryffindor for nothing.

**For answering the group truth 1point to all. Next up** **Pansy**

Truth I have already gone through enough pain.

**Who in the room would you actually enjoy going on a date with?**

Draco but, in reality I cant really choose another person considering half of the boys here are Gryffindorks Blaze is just a big clown and Theo well lets face it you're a whore.

Hey! So is Malfoy.

Yeah but he's actually good looking.

Ooo! Burn!

Shut up Zabini!

**2points, Harry up next. **

Truth

**Who in the room would you kiss excluding your significant other?**

Well I'm dating Ginny we haven't made it official but I guess I can't choose her and I have to take out all the Slytherin's no offence girls but, I don't like kissing girls who are in the same house as the guy who murdered my parents and is trying to kill me all the chances he gets. Hermione is out as well don't take it personally I love you but you're my sister and it would be as if I would be kissing my aunt. Well actually it might be better than kissing my aunt but still. Parvatil I guess you're nice, smart, and a Gryffindor.

**3points to Harry. Group dare up next.**

**The group must transfigure into animals and form an animal pyramid.**

Again!

What do you mean 'again' I was the only one who transfigured last time?

Lets just do it Parvatil had a lot of fun on her dare we might as well join in.-Ron

Alright but I call the stag.-Harry

I'll be a primate it wasn't that bad and quite enjoyable.-Parvatil said a devilish grin on her face.

I call scorpion.-Draco

Snake.-Blaze/Theo

No I call it.-Blaze/Theo

Wait lets figure out who shall turn into what.-Daphne

Okay so we have a deer, monkey, scorpion…-Daphne

I'll be a lion.-Ron

I'll be a unicorn.-Astoria

Flamingo.-Pansy

Okay, deer, monkey, scorpion, lion, unicorn, flamingo, two snakes, cat…

Okay well since I can't choose cat, phoenix. What about you Dean?-Hermione

Falcon.

Alright what about you Ginny.-Harry

Lioness.

Okay we have the animals now we must find out how we make the structure of the pyramid.-Hermione

I suggest this.-Daphne said giving Hermione a piece of paper.

**_Scorpion_**

**_Monkey Cat_**

**_Falcon Phoenix_**

**_Snake Flamingo Snake_**

**_LION UNICORN DEER LION_**

It's good but I think it would be sturdier if we make it like this.-Hermione said scribbling on the back of the paper.

**_Scorpion_**

**_Falcon Phoenix_**

**_Monkey Cat_**

**_Snake Flamingo Snake_**

**_LION UNICORN DEER LION_**

Thanks okay so after we transfigure Ron, Astoria, Harry, and Ginny shall go on the bottom.-Daphne

Followed by Blaze, Pansy, and Theodore.-Daphne said indicating for Hermione to continue.

Afterward Parvatil and Daphne will be the middle group, followed by Dean and myself with Malfoy at the top of the Pyramid; although I think Malfoy should be at the bottom crushed, I mean on top sounds good.-Hermione

So mature Granger, oh and just so you know I am on top of you and scorpions _are_ poisonous, anyhow let's get this game over with.-Draco said sending a glare and wide grin in Hermione's direction.

Everyone closed their eyes and started picturing their creatures Daphne now had the physical appearance of a small cat blonde/white cat. Astoria was a white unicorn with a sparkling horn. Ginny a lioness and Ron a lion with a red mane. Blaze a viper and Theodore an anaconda. Harry a large deer close resemblance to a moose. Pansy a pink feathery flamingo and Parvatil the same primate she was earlier. Dean a Grey feathered Falcon and Hermione a gold red Phoenix; with finally Draco as a small scorpion.

It took a while with Draco falling off several times and Hermione suspiciously smiling, Ron accidently kicking Astoria causing Harry to push Ginny making the others fall off except for Dean and Hermione who flew every time the pyramid started to topple but, they finally managed to form the pyramid and keep it up for a total of eight seconds "a new record" (for them at least).

They quickly transfigured back and a waited the points.

**Everyone receives 2points and the places are Hermione in first, Harry in second, Dean and Ginny tied for third, Astoria and Parvatil tied for fourth, Ron, Pansy, and Draco tied for fifth, Blaze in sixth, and Daphne and Theodore in seventh. So far this calls the end of Round 3.**

Hermione: 12

Harry: 10

Dean: 9

Ginny: 9

Astoria: 8

Parvatil: 8

Ron: 7

Pansy: 7

Draco: 7

Blaze: 6

Theo: 5

Daphne: 5

* * *

A/N That's pretty much all I've got hope you guys like it enough for a Review. Please, It well make me very happy.:D It well probably take me a long while to update so till next time.


End file.
